The invention relates to a semiconductor module and a method for producing a semiconductor module.
In semiconductor modules, semiconductor chips can be arranged on carriers and be connected to the carriers e.g., by die bonding or wire bonding methods.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.